A vehicle such as an automobile is provided with a sub-frame, which is fixed to a front side frame as a vehicle body frame, equipped with suspension constituents such as a suspension arm and a stabilizer, and configured to support a vehicle power plant such as an engine and/or a motor through antivibration devices.
For example, as shown in FIG. 12, Patent Literature 1 discloses vibration-absorbing elastic bodies 1 made of rubber and configured to absorb vibrations occurring on a vehicle body. Each vibration-absorbing elastic body 1 is formed from two cylindrical elastic bodies 2a and 2b, and metallic discs 3a and 3b which are set below the two elastic bodies 2a and 2b, respectively. Here, in FIG. 12, reference numeral 4 denotes right and left brackets, reference numeral 5 denotes a cross member, and reference numeral 6 denotes stud bolts used to fix the vibration-absorbing elastic bodies 1 to the cross member 5, respectively.